As a common water drinking equipment, a cup is one of indispensable appliances in people's lives, which not only can be directly used for daily drinking, but also can be served as a water storage apparatus that can facilitate drinking of people while outgoing. For the latter cup, a cup cover is an indispensable part. The cup cover in the related art is usually connected with the cup body through a thread connection manner. However, this manner can enable drinking only when the cup cover is completely unscrewed, which causes a long operating time and slow opening speed, and is not beneficial for users to use.